The present disclosure relates to snow vehicles including snowmobiles and or snow bikes.
Many types of vehicles are configured with tracks to drive in the snow. Regardless of whether the vehicle is a snowmobile or a wheeled vehicle converted to a tracked vehicle, tracked vehicles typically include a drive shaft mounted to a suspension system that supports the endless track. The drive shaft typically includes drive sprockets that engage the endless track. Irregularities in the snow and ice covered terrain cause the suspension system to move. Shock absorbers are typically used to absorb the movement of the suspension system. Common suspension systems are configured to collapse towards the tracked vehicle when absorbing the movement. However, in some situations, the irregularities in the terrain cause movement in the suspension away from the tracked vehicle that is not accommodated by the suspension system.
In the case of snow bikes, the front suspension comprises the suspension of the motorbike or dirt bike, that is, a front shock absorber. In the case of snowmobiles, the front suspension is typically includes two control arms, also known as double A-arms. However the front snowmobile suspension can also be a trailing arm suspension. The suspension described herein would typically supplement any of the front suspensions discussed above, although it could also be the primary suspension.
One such snow vehicle is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,738, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses a conversion of a motorbike into a snow vehicle where the motorbike powertrain is utilized to power the track of the converted snow vehicle.